


Michael Novak's Diary

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Novak's diary tells the tale of what it was like growing up, along with a brother named Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Novak's Diary

My name is Michael Novak.

I was born on September 28th, to Chuck and Eve Novak.

I will not sugar coat my life for anybody's comfort, or say in any way that I enjoyed my early years.

There were sad times, and often, I seem only able to remember those times.

As the son of a former alcoholic-turned-novelist, and ex-con-turned-housewife, there was little hope for me to grow up like a normal kid.

I promise you that I tried my best, and even today, I have not given up trying to be the best person I can be.

Some will say I did poorly.

I won't disagree.

Maybe I have been bad.

But I always did things out of love.

Four years after I was born, on April 9th, a brother entered my life.

My parents named him "Lucifer",

...after the Devil.

That day will always be the best day of my life.

And the beginning of my greatest journey. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to leave this here.
> 
> I hope this will turn out to be the last entry of my Michael and Lucifer, Brothers series. I'm not very good at writing about kids or their childhood, and I am rather busy at the moment, so this won't be updated any time soon. 
> 
> This will also be a Michael-centric, just so it's clear to you all. 
> 
> Love you~


End file.
